Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson ist ein Urvampir. Er ist der zweitälteste Sohn von Esther und Mikael, sowie der Bruder von Rebekah, Finn, Kol und Henrik, sowie der Halbbruder von Klaus. Zum ersten Mal taucht er in der Folge "Rose" auf, als er von Rose und Trevor gerufen wird, um ihre Freiheit im Tausch gegen Elena zu bekommen, wo er von Damon an einem Kleiderhaken aufgespießt wird. Elijah ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Geschichte Elijah wurde in Osteuropa als zweiter Sohn der wohlhabenden Landbesitzer Esther und Mikael geboren. Zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern lebte er dort. Nachdem sein Bruder Henrik getötet wurde, verwandelte Esther auch ihn in einen Vampir, um ihn vor den benachbarten Werwölfen zu schützen. Gemeinsam mit seiner Familie stellte er sicher, dass die Weißeiche verbrannt wurde, da ein Pfahl aus ihrem Holz die Urvampire hätte töten können. Mit einem silbernen Dolch und der Asche der Weißeiche ist es möglich ihn zu töten. Als Esther von Mikael angeblich getötet wurde, versprach er Klaus und seiner Schwester Rebekah, dass sie für immer zusammenbleiben und niemals einander betrügen würden. 1492 thumb|left|200px|Elijah & Klaus treffen Katherine auf einem Ball Elijah lernte im Jahr 1492 Katherine in England kennen. Sie erinnerte ihn an den Ursprünglichen Petrova-Doppelgänger. Mit der Zeit verliebte er sich in sie, doch sein Bruder wollte sie für das Brechen seines Fluches opfern. In der Nacht vor Vollmond versuchte Elijah Klaus zu überreden Katherine zu verschonen, doch dieser drohte ihm, dass er ihn töten würde, wenn er ihr zur Flucht verhelfen würde. Jedoch konnte Katherine mit Hilfe des Vampirs Trevor fliehen. Staffel Zwei thumb|left|200px|Elijah wurde von einer Eisenkraut-Granate getroffen Elijah wurde von den beiden Vampiren Rose und Trevor nach Mystic Falls gerufen, da sie vorgaben Elena Gilbert in ihrem Besitz zu haben. Elijah war überrascht, dass Elena existiert und ein Mensch ist. Daraufhin nahm er ihr die Eisenkrautkette ab und manipulierte sie, sodass sie ihm sagte, dass Katherine den Mondstein hat. Rose versprach er die Freiheit. Ihren Freund Trevor aber enthauptete er für sein ursprüngliches Verbrechen. thumb|right|200px|Damon pfählt Elijah Als die Salvatore-Brüder kamen, um Elena zu befreien, nahm Elijah den Kampf auf. Er wurde von Stefan mit kleinen Holzpfählen abgelenkt und Elena warf eine Eisenkrautgranate auf ihn, die aber wenig Wirkung zeigte. Schließlich wird er von Damon gepfählt und scheint tot zu sein. Am Ende der Folge wurde er aber wieder lebendig und zog sich den Pfahl aus dem Herzen. In "Katerina" kam Elijah erstmals in Flashbacks vor, in denen er mit seinen Männern nach Katherine suchte. Wegen Trevor, der sie ablenkte, konnte diese aber entkommen. Als in der Gegenwart Damon und Rose einen Vampir namens Slater aufsuchten, stand Elijah vor dem Café und zerstörte die mit UV-sicherem Glas ausgestatteten Fenster. Später manipulierte er Slater, Rose anzurufen und ihr zu sagen, dass man den Fluch brechen kann, indem man den Mondstein zerstört. Danach befahl er Slater sich selbst zu pfählen, was er auch tat. Er sprach mit Jonas Martin und sagte ihm, dass es notwendig gewesen war, Slater zu eliminieren. In "Das Opfer" tötete Elijah die Vampire, die kamen, um Elena zu Klaus zu bringen. Damon und Elena ließ er am Leben, da er gesehen hatte, dass Elena gut beschützt wird. Zwei Tage später überzeugte er Jenna, dass er ein Historiker sei. Sie ließ ihn somit ins Haus eintreten, sodass er ein ungestörtes Gespräch mit Elena führen konnte. Er bot ihr an, alle, die ihr lieb sind, zu beschützen, solange sie aufhöre, sich Klaus auszuliefern, und einfach nur am Leben bleibt. Er offenbarte, dass er Klaus töten wolle, und sagte auch den Martin-Hexen, dass sie Elena und Co. beschützen sollen. Elena ging diesen Deal ein und später in der Nacht ließ er Stefan aus der Gruft, manipulierte aber Katherine weiterhin in der Gruft zu bleiben, bis er es ihr gestatte sie wieder zu verlassen. In "Heulende Wölfe" nahm er unter den Nachnamen Smith am Historischen Society Treffen teil und traf Damon. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zeigte er ihm, wer der stärkste sei und stach ihn mit einem Bleistift in den Hals. Später, als Damon und Alaric von Jules und anderen Werwölfen gefangen genommen wurden, kam Elijah und bot den Mondstein an. Doch tötete er alle angreifenden Werwölfe mit Leichtigkeit, was Jules dazu brachte, zu fliehen. Damon gegenüber sagte er, dass er ihm schon wieder das Leben gerettet habe. Luka gestand unter einem Zauber von Bonnie, dass Elijah Elena die ganze Zeit sterben lassen wollte, um Klaus nach dem Ritual, wo er am verwundbarsten war, umzubringen. In "Die Dinnerparty" wurde Elijah zum Abendessen mit Damon, Jenna, Alaric und Andie Star eingeladen. Alaric erdolchte Elijah mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch und Elijah schien tot zu sein. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass der Dolch im Herzen des Urvampirs bleiben musste, um ihn weiterhin außer Gefecht zu setzen. Wütend ging Elijah zu Jonas Martin und später zum Gilbert-See-Haus zu Elena. Der Deal war nicht länger gültig. Elena drohte ihm, sich zu töten, falls er nicht einwilligte den Deal zu erneuern. Schließlich stach sich Elena mit einem Messer und thumb|200pxstieß den Dolch danach Elijah ins Herz. Anschließend wurde er in den Keller der Salvatores verfrachtet. Durch das vorübergehende Töten von Elijah wurde die Manipulation von Katherine genommen und sie war in der Lage die Gruft zu verlassen. In "Der Hausgast" versuchte der unsichtbar in das Haus eingedrungene Luka, den Dolch aus Elijah herauszuziehen. Luka wurde durch seinen Vater Jonas Martin geschickt, da er der Meinung war, dass nur Elijah ihnen helfen könne. Als Katherine in den Keller ging um einen Blutbeutel zu holen, wurde sie Zeugin wie der Dolch langsam aus Elijahs Brust sich entfernte. Dies wurde sowohl von Katherine, später von Damon verhindert. Nachdem Bonnie beinahe von Klaus getötet wurde, entfernte Elena den Dolch aus seinem Körper. Elijah wurde wiederbelebt und dachte Elena sei Katherine. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, da er nicht hereingebeten wurde und rannte aus dem Haus. Vor der Tür gab Elena ihm den Dolch, als Zeichen, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Daraufhin fuhren sie zum Lockwood-Villa, um einen neuen Anzug zu bekommen. Elijah informierte Elena darüber, dass der Sonne-Mond-Fluch erfunden war und dass der wahre Fluch auf Klaus liegt. Er erzählte ihr, dass Klaus sein Bruder und Hybrid, eine Mischung aus Vampir und Werwolf, ist. Außerdem sagte er ihr, er habe einen Weg gefunden den Doppelgänger zu retten, da er vor langer Zeit in Katherine verliebt war. Zuhause forderte er die Salvatore-Brüder auf, sich zu entschuldigen. Stefan tat es, aber Damon war immer noch misstrauisch gegenüber Elijah. Einen Tag nachdem er wiederbelebt wurde, erklärte Elijah den Ablauf des Rituals. Außerdem zeigte er ein Elixir, das er früher erworben hatte und den Doppelgänger wiederbeleben kann. Nachdem Damon Elena sein Blut verabreicht hatte, war es allerdings wirkungslos geworden. Stefan gegenüber erzählte er außerdem, dass Klaus zwar sein Bruder sei, er ihn aber töten wolle, da er seine gesamte Familie getötet habe. Nachdem der Fluch gebrochen war, kam Elijah zu Klaus und war im Begriff, sein Herz herauszureißen. Klaus entgegnete aber, er habe ihre Familie nicht auf dem Meer versenkt, sondern sie sicher versteckt. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm er seinen Bruder und flüchtete mit ihm, ehe Stefan oder Bonnie etwas tun konnten. Am Tage nach dem Ritual war Elijah derjenige, der die Leichen beseitigte, die Klaus in Wolfsgestalt hinterlassen hatte. Er gab ihm Sachen zum Anziehen und erinnerte ihn an sein Versprechen - ihn mit der Familie zu vereinigen. In Alarics Apartment sagte er Stefan, er wisse, was Familie bedeutete, sonst wäre er nicht hier. Er erzählte ihm, dass Klaus vorhatte, ihn mit seiner Familie zu vereinen. Klaus entgegnete ihm, dass er dies tun wird, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist. Er erdolchte Elijah mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, sodass er neutralisiert wurde. Später legte er seinen Bruder in einen der Särge. Staffel Drei Stefan drohte, Elijahs Sarg ins Meer zu werfen, falls Klaus seine Hybriden nicht aus Mystic Falls entfernt. thumb|left|200px|Elijah erscheint vor Klaus Nachdem Klaus seine Särge wiederbekommen hatte, erschien Elijah vor Klaus und tötete einen seiner Hybride, wobei Klaus äußerst überrascht war, seinen Bruder wiederzusehen. Aufgrund seiner Reaktion ging Elijah davon aus, dass es somit nicht Klaus war, der ihn befreit hatte. Klaus bot ihm an zu reden, doch Elijah schlug sofort auf ihn ein. Als sich Klaus wehrte, öffnete er den Sarg von Kol und drohte Elijah ihn erneut zu erdolchen. Dieser gab ihn jedoch zu Bedenken, dass er dadurch Kol erwecken würde. Klaus ließ von ihm ab und informierte Elijah darüber, dass er Mikael mit seiner eigenen Waffe getötet hatte. Elijah fragte Klaus darauf, warum nun seine Geschwister noch immer in den Särgen liegen müssen, wenn dies wahr ist. Daraufhin gab Klaus Stefan die Schuld und machte einen Deal mit Elijah. Wenn er ihm hilft Stefan auszuschalten, dann werde er die Familie wieder erwecken. Elijah traf sich mit Damon auf einem Feld, da Damon es war, der ihn erweckt hatte und ihm dabei einen Zettel in seine Jackentasche steckte. Damon fragte ihn, ob er wüsste, was die Waffe sein könnte, die Klaus möglicherweise töten könnte und sich in dem versiegelten Sarg befindet. thumb|right|200px|Elijah, Klaus, Stefan und Damon essen zusammen Später erreichte Damon mit Stefan das Haus von Klaus, da er angeblich einen Deal mit den beiden machen wollte. Elijah öffnete den beiden die Tür und sie speisten zusammen mit ihm und Klaus zu Abend. Klaus erwähnte dabei, dass Elijah nun wüsste, dass er es war, der seine Mutter getötet hatte und behauptete, dass er sich mit Elijah versöhnt habe. Später fragte Elijah, wo sich Elena befinde, woraufhin Stefan verdeutlichte, dass, wenn sie weiter über sie sprechen würden, das Gespräch zu Ende sei. Darüber verwundert berichtete ihm Klaus, dass er so viel verpasst hätte und bat Elijah darum von Tatia, der ursprünglichen Petrova, zu erzählen. Es wurde bekannt, dass sowohl Elijah, als auch Klaus in sie verliebt waren und dass ihr Blut in den Wein gemischt wurde, den sie später tranken, um zu Vampiren zu werden. Im weiteren Verlauf machte Klaus den Vorschlag, dass er für Elenas Sicherheit sorgen wird, wenn Stefan und Damon ihm den Sarg wiedergeben. Stefan schien auf den Kompromiss einzugehen, aber lehnte ihn schlussendlich doch ab. Daraufhin drohte Klaus Stefan zu verbrennen, wenn Damon nicht sofort den Sarg holen würde. Damon wollte sich auf den Weg machen und Elijah sollte ihn auf Wunsch von Klaus begleitete. Doch kurz nachdem sie gegangen waren, kamen sie schon wieder zurück und Elijah zeigte mit den Worten "Wo sind denn deine Manieren, Bruder? Du hast das Dessert vergessen", Klaus zwei Dolche. Klaus schien geschockt und wollte wissen, was er getan hatte. Elijah entgegnete ihm, dass er nicht mehr an seine Versprechungen glaubt und kurz darauf erschien Kol, ebenso wie Finn, der einen der Dolche in Klaus' Hand stach. Schlussendlich erschien Rebekah und stieß einen weiteren in seinen Bauch und Kol hielt ihn fest. Elijah erklärte den beiden Salvatore-Brüdern, dass sie gehen können, denn dies sei eine Familienangelegenheit. thumb|right|200px|Die Geschwister wenden sich von Klaus abKlaus versuchte sich zu entschuldigen. Er wollte nur, dass die Familie zusammen bleibt und niemand allein ist. Elijah entgegnete ihm darauf, dass niemand von ihnen mehr alleine sein wird - bis auf Klaus. Und Rebekah ergänzte, dass sie ihn alle verlassen werden. Klaus drohte ihnen, sie alle zu jagen, da er keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben brauche, da er nicht von ihnen getötet werden kann. Jedoch gab Elijah ihm zu bedenken, dass er somit zu dem werden würde, was er am Meisten hasste - ihrem Vater. Plötzlich öffnete sich jedoch die Tür und Esther kam in den Raum und vergab ihrem Sohn, was Elijah sichtlich überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm. Dann wandte sie sich an alle und sagte, sie wolle, dass sie wieder eine Familie werden. thumb|left|200px|Elijah hält Rebekah In "Gefährliche Liebschaften" rettete Elijah Elena vor einem Angriff von Rebekah. Dabei bezeichnete Rebekah ihn als erbärmlich, was möglicherweise aufzeigt, dass ihre Beziehung von einst nicht mehr so stark ist. Elijah berichtete Elena, dass seine Mutter Esther wieder auferstanden ist und diese Klaus nicht töten will, da sie ihre Familie wieder vereint sehen will. Später war er mit seinen Geschwistern in Klaus' Haus zu sehen. thumb|right|200px|Elijah bei der Vorbereitung zum Ball Als Klaus Rebekah zur Rede stellte, weshalb sie Elena angegriffen hatte und Kol und Klaus aneinander gerieten, betrachtete er das Geschehen nur und griff nicht ein. thumb|left|200px|Elijah begrüßt die Gäste Am Abend befand er sich auf den von Esther organisierten Ball. Elijah hielt dabei die Begrüßungsrede und erwähnte, dass seine Mutter die Wiedervereinigung ihrer Familie feiern wollte. Schlussendlich bat er alle zum Tanz, einem alten Walzer, an dem er auch selber mit teilnahm. Nach dem Tanz sprach er mit Elena, die auf dem Weg zu Esther war. Er offenbarte ihr, dass er es sehr komisch finde, dass seine Mutter Klaus einfach so verziehen hat und fragte Elena, ob sie ihm den Inhalt von dem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Esther berichten wird. Elena gab ihm ihr Wort. Nach dem Gespräch mit Esther, begegnete Elena Elijah erneut. Dieser wollte nun wissen, was seine Mutter von ihr wollte. Elena log ihn an und sagte, dass Esther Klaus verziehen hat und nur das Wohl ihrer Familie will. thumb|left|200px|Elijah trinkt den verzauberten ChampagnerTrotz eines skeptischen Gesichtsausdrucks, schien Elijah ihre Antwort hinzunehmen und stoß zusammen mit Elena auf den Toast seiner Mutter an - nichts ahnend, dass sich in seinem Glas Blut des Doppelgängers befindet, was ihn, aufgrund eines Zaubers von Esther, mit seinen Geschwistern verbindet, sodass wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, sie alle sterben werden. thumb|rright|200px|Elijah beruhigt Esther Nachdem es auf dem Ball zu einem Kampf zwischen Damon und Kol gekommen war, versuchte Elijah seine darüber aufgebrachte Mutter zu beruhigen. Er wollte sich mit Rebekah und Kol darüber unterhalten. Esther streichelte ihn dabei liebevolle über die Wange und sagte, dass sie sich wünschte, dass seine Geschwister mehr wie er wären. Einen Tag später bemerkte Elijah, dass seine Mutter am vorherigen Abend einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, der verhinderte, dass Vampire ein Gespräch mit anhören könnten. Dies verstärkte seine Skepsis noch mehr, sodass er eine zweite Meinung bei Rebekah suchte und sie fragte, ob sie auch das seltsame Verhalten von Esther bemerkt habe. Rebekah meinte nur, dass an ihrem Verhalten nichts Verwunderliches sei, immerhin war sie etwa tausend Jahre tot. Er solle Finn fragen, da er immer mit ihrer Mutter zusammen sei. Darauf meinte Elijah nur, dass er Finn nicht traue, da er es schon immer gehasst hatte, ein Vampir zu sein. thumb|left|200px|Elijah spricht erneut mit Elena über Esther Schließlich beschloss er zu Elena zu fahren, um noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Er fuhr mit ihr in einen Wald hinaus, um ihr zu berichten, wie vor etwas eintausend Jahren Mystic Falls aussah. Zudem sagte er ihr, dass unter ihnen mehrere Tunnel lang führen, die sie früher zum Schutz gegen die Werwölfe nutzten. Elena bat Elijah sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen, doch dieser entgegnete ihr, dass sie ihn den Abend zuvor belogen habe, als er sie fragte, ob Esther Klaus verziehen hätte. Elena verneinte dies, doch Elijah konnte es an ihrem Herzschlag hören, dass sie log. Er bedrängte sie ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, was Elena auch tat. Sie berichtete ihm, dass Esther Klaus nicht verziehen habe, aber sie nicht nur Klaus zerstören will, sondern all ihre Kinder töten möchte. Des Weiteren hatte sie einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der sie alle miteinander verbindet, sodass wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, sie alle sterben. Elena sagte, dass sie wünschte, sie könne Elijah in irgendeiner Art und Weise helfen, woraufhin dieser ihr antwortete, dass er in seiner Zeit auf der Erde gelernt habe, dass man vorsichtig mit seinen Wünschen sein sollte. Daraufhin trat er den Boden ein und brachte Elena in einen der unterirdischen Tunnel. Danach fuhr Elijah zu Stefan und Damons Haus, um den beiden zu berichten, dass Rebekah bei Elena ist. Wenn die beiden es nicht schaffen sollten seine Mutter aufzuhalten, würde Rebekah Elena töten. Die beiden müssten die Linie der Bennett-Hexen brechen, denn diese benötigt Esther, um den Zauber auszuführen, dafür haben sie bis sechs Minuten nach neun Uhr zeit. thumb|left|200px|Elijah, Klaus & Kol erreichen den Ort des Rituals Nachdem Stefan, Damon und Alaric erfolglos versucht hatten Kol zu erdolchen und somit auch den Rest der Familie zu töten, gab ihnen Elijah die letzte Chance ihm zu verraten, wo sich seine Mutter aufhält, sonst würde er Rebakah anrufen, die Elena töten würde. Die beiden verrieten ihm den Ort und Elijah begab sich mit Kol und Klaus dorthin. Er fragte seine Mutter, wie sie dies nur ihren eigenen Kindern antun könne, woraufhin diese antwortete, dass sie die Natur durch das Erschaffen von Vampiren betrogen hatte und ihre Kinder ihre damals neu gewonnene Macht missbrauchten - auch Elijah war nicht besser. Während des Gespräches verwandelte Damon Bonnies Mutter in einen Vampir, sodass Esthers ihren Zauber nicht mehr bewirken konnte und sie mit Finn verschwand. Elijah schrieb einen Brief an Elena, in dem er sich bei ihr entschudigte, was er ihr heute angetan hatte, jedoch hatte er dies alles nur getan um das zu beschützen, was ihm am wichtigsten ist - seine Familie. Wenn dies jemand verstehen könnte, dann wäre dies Elena. Außerdem sollte sie sich ihr Mitgefühl beibehalten, denn dies sei ein Geschenk. thumb|200px|Elijah ist zurück.Zurück in Klaus' Haus berichtete Elijah Rebekah, dass sie keine Mutter mehr haben, nur Esther und diese sei nun verschwunden. Er gab dem recht, was Esther gesagt hatte, dass er seine Macht missbraucht hatte und auch heute wieder einen Unschuldigen, damit meinte er Elena, terrorisiert hatte. Zudem habe er auch Rebekah nur benutzt, indem er ihren Hass auf Elena ausgenutzt hatte. Schließlich erwähnte Klaus gegenüber Rebekah, dass Elijah Mystic Falls verlassen hatte, ebenso wie Kol. thumb|left|200px|Elijah tröstet Rebekah. Er kommt nach Mystic Falls zurück, um mit Elena einen Deal zu machen, um Klaus' Körper zu erhalten und dann zu verschwinden. Nachdem Klaus von Alaricgepfähltwurde, kommt eine weinende Rebekah zu ihm und sie umarmen sich. Elijah versteht nicht, wie die Salvatores, Caroline und Abby noch leben können, obwohl Niklaus deren Blutlinie erzeugt hat. Staffel Vier Die Fünf thumb In der Folge The Five ist Elijah in einem Flashback zu sehen. Im 12. Jahrhundert befindet er sich mit seinen Geschwistern in Italien, wo sie den Vampirjäger Alexander, der eine Beziehung mit Rebekah hat, kennenlernen. Alexander fand heraus, dass sie Vampire sind und erstach alle mit einem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch. Klaus konnte sie jedoch befreien, da er aufgrund seines Werwolfblutes nach kurzer Zeit wieder erwachte. Daraufhin tötete Klaus Alexander und befreite seine Geschwister. Splitter im Herzen Elena, Katherine und Rebekah sitzen zusammen in einem Diner. Elena und Rebekah schaffen es Katherines Handy zu klauen und finden heraus, dass sie sich am selben Tag um 2 mit einem gewissen "em." treffen will. Elena geht dann dort hin. thumb|leftElena wartet dort und plötzlich taucht Elijah auf. Elena sagt ihm, dass er zu spät ist und Elijah bemerkt, das sie ihre Haare gefärbt hatteund sagt, dass er es schön findet. Er nimmt eine Locke in die Hand und "Katherine" bedankt sich, doch bevor sie mehr sagen kann küsst er sie. Nach dem Kuss sagt er ihr, dass er sie vermisst hatte und Elena sagt, dass sie ihn auch vermisst hatte. Er bemerkt, dass sie sich eine "interessante kleine Stadt" ausgesucht thumbhatte um sich nieder zu lassen. Er hat seine Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt während des Gesprächs und er fragt sie, ob sie "es" bei sich hat, aber Elena ist verwirrt und fragt ihn, was sie bei sich hat. Er antwortet "das Heilmittel" und Elena schüttelt mit dem Kopf während sie nach einer Antwort sich. Bevor Elijah Verdacht schöpfen kann, sagt sie ihm, dass das Heilmittel "an einem sicheren Ort" ist. Elena tut ihre rechte Hand auf die Brust von seiner Jacke und sagt ihm, dass sie es holen wird. Elijah guckt runter und sieht Elenas Tageslichring und merkt dadurch, dass es Elena und nicht Katherine ist. Elena will weg gehen, doch Elijah packt sie an ihrer Jacke und fragt sie "Wo ist Katherine, Elena?". Das ist das erste mal in dem er "Katherine" und nicht "Katerina" sagt. Stefan taucht dann auch an dem Ort auf, wo Elena Elijah getroffen hatte, sieht dort aber niemanden. Stefan ruft dann mit Katherines Handy Elijah an. Elijah hebt ab und fragt "Katherina?". Als Stefan antwortet fragt er "Wo ist Katherine?", Stefan antwortet nur mit einer gegenfrage nach Elenas aufendhaltsort. Er sagt das sie sicher ist, wie lange hängt aber von ihm (Stefan) ab. Stefan sagt, dass das gleiche für Katherine gilt. Elijah sagt nur, dass er mit den beiden fertig werden kann (Stefan und Damon). Stefan informiert ihn dann, dass Rebekah auch in deren Team ist. Elijah ist sauer und will, dass Stefan Rebekah das Telefon gibt. Stefan sagt, dass sie bei Katerine und Damon ist. Elijah ist immer noch sauer und will, dass Stefan ihm sagt, wo sie sind. Stefan sagt, dass er runterkommen soll, solange Katherine ihnen das Heimittel gibt wird niemand verletzt werden. Elijah erinnert ihn daran, wie sehr Rebekah Katherine hasst und dass sie sie sofort töten wird, wenn sie das hat, was sie will. Stefan will, dass Elijah ihm sagt, wo er ist. Aber Elijah sagt ihm nur, dass, wenn irgendwas Katherine passiert, er über Elena herfallen wird und legt auf. thumb Elena steht neben Elijah und sie sagt ihm gleich, dass sie beide Idioten sind. Elijah ist verwirrt und Elena erkärt ihm, dass sie dachte, dass Elijah ein Mann mit Ehre sei und jetzt hängt er mit Katherine rum. Elijah sagt ihr, dass er schon immer eine Verbindung mit Katherine hatte und als sie von dem Heilmittel erfahren hatte, hatte sie ihn angerufen und sie beide hatten erausgefunden, dass sie beide voneinander profetieren können. Elena lacht und sagt, dass Katherine ihn nur ausnutzt. Elijah versichert ihr, dass er Katherine kennt und, dass sie ihn nict anlügt, zum Beispiel in bezug auf ihre verwandlung. Elijah bemerkt, dann, dass etwas anders an ihr ist und fragt sie, wieso sie ihre Gefühle abgeschaltet hatte. Sie sagt ihm, dass Katherine ihren Bruder getötet hatte, daraufhin ist Elijah überrascht und bemerkt, dass Katherine ihn angelogen hatte. thumb|leftElijah sagt ihr, dass er weiß wie es sich anfühlt einen Bruder zu verlieren und, dass ihm ihr schmerz leidtut. Er hofft, dass sie es bald schafft wieder zu sich zurück zu finden. Sie fragt ihn, ob er das gleiche von Katherine hofft, dass sie wieder so wird wie das Mädchen, dass er von Klaus gerettet hatte. Er gibt zu, dass er es mag so zu denken. Sie sagt ihm, dass Katherine jetzt ein Monster ist und das süße Mädchen Tod ist und nie wieder zurück kommen wird. Elijah sagt ihr, dass er kein Trottel ist aber was wäre er für ein Mensch, wenn er thumbseine Katerina nicht hinter der Katherine Fassade suchen würde. Elena sagt ihm, dass ihr Jungs alle gleich seid. Stefan und Damon denken auch, dass das Mädchen in das sie sich verliebt haben auch noch in ihr steckt. Elijah sagt ihr, dass sie es ihnen nicht verdenken kann, wenn sie immer noch Hoffnung haben und es wäre eine Schande, wenn ihr (Elenas) Mitgefühl für immer weg wäre. Elena sagt, dass sie sich an den Brief von Elijah erinnert (dort stand sowas ähnliches). Elijah sagt, dass der, der den Brief geschrieben hatte das meinte, was er geschrieben hatte. Elena sagt daraufhin, dass es gut tat den Brief mit ihrem alten Leben und Jeremys Körper brennen zu sehen. Plötzlich wird Elena von hinten attakiert. Katherine bricht ihr das Genick und sie fällt zu boden. Katherine sagt, dass es ihr leid tut, dass sie aufgehalten wurde. thumb|leftElijah kniet vor Elenas Körper, Katherine sagt ihm, dass es ihr gut tuen wird ein Nickerchen zu machen, denn es muss anstrengend gewesen ein sie zu spielen. Elijah konfroniert sie damit, dass sie Jeremy getötet hatte. Katherine gibt es zu und sagt, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass Elena es mochte dies Elijah zu sagen. Komisch, da sie sich anscheinend um nichts kümmert. Er sagt, dass ihm aber etwas kümmert und er wundert sich, wieso Katherine Elena egal ist, da ihnen beiden ja das gleiche wiederfahren war. Katherine fragt Elijah, ob es so aussieht als hätte sie es genossen. Jeremy war Kollateralschaden, sie musste es tun im zu überleben. Elijah fragt sie, ob er auch nur ein thumbMittel zum überleben ist. Katherine ist verzweifelt und sagt ihm, dass Elena versucht ihn zu manipulieren. Eijah bleibt hart und sagt, dass er ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte. Katherine sagt ihm, dass er natürlich kein Mittel zum überleben ist und sie gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie tut ihre Hand auf seine Wange, aber er zieht sein Gesicht weg. Sie merkt, dass er ihr nicht glaubt. Elijah sagt, dass es ihr gerne glauben würde, aber wie kann er, wenn sie ihm jedesmal nur einen Grund gibt es nicht zu tun. Er sagt, dass er sie nicht kennt und er nicht weiß, ob er das jemals kann. Elijah geht, aber Katherine geht ihm hinterher und greift nach seinem Arm. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ohne ihn keinen Deal mit Klaus machen kann. Elijah guckt sie kurz an, verabschiedet sich dann aber von ihr und geht weg. thumb|leftElijah geht eine Straße längs, Katherine kommt aber und hält ihn auf. Er fragt sie, was sie will. Katherine sagt ihm, dass sie da ist um ihn zu sagen, dass er recht hatte, dass sie so lange mit fliehen und lügen verbracht hatte, dass sie ihre eigenen Lügen geglaubt hatte und sich nicht mehr an das Mädchen erinnert, dass sie war, als sie sich getroffen hatte, aber, dass sie herausfinen thumbwill, wer sie war. Katherine holt eine Box raus und Elijah bemerkt, dass sie das Heilmittel hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie es gegen Klaus verwenden könnte, aber das will sie nicht, denn dann würde sie ihn verlieren. Elijah fragt sie, woher er wissen kann, dass das nicht wieder eine Lüge ist. Sie legt die Box in seine Hand und sagt, dass sie meint, was sie gesagt hatte und sie dankt ihm, dass er auch etwas für sie empfindet. Sie sagt, dass es braucht, dass er ihr vertraut, so wie sie ihm vertraut. Er schuldet ihr nichts und er kann entscheiden, wie das von dort aus weiter geht. Dann geht Katherine und lässt Elijah dort stehen. Elijah macht die Box auf, schließt sie gleich darauf wieder und geht über die Straße zu Rebekah. Rebekah sagt zu ihm, dass sie dachte er sei der intelligente Bruder, dabei lässt er sich mit Katherine ein. Er sagt ihr, dass sie keinen intelligenten Bruder hat, es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass er genau so ist, wie die anderen. Sie fragt ihn, thumb|leftwieso er ihr nicht einfach das Heilmittel gibt, damit sie ihn anderswo verurteilen kann. Elijah fragt sie, was sie mit dem Heilmittel will. Rebekah sagt ihm, dass sie wieder ein Mensch sein will. Elijah zweifelt daran, dass es für Rebekah gut ist, wenn sie wieder ein Mensch ist und versichert ihr, dass für ihn immer noch der Spruch gilt "für immer und ewig". Rebekah sagt ihm, dass sie ihn immer lieben wird, dass sie aber nicht so leben will, wie er und Nik sich das vorstellen. Rebekahs Telefon klingelt und Klaus ist am anderen Ende. Sie informiert ihn, dass es Probleme gibt. Und fragt ihn dann, wieso er nicht gleich mit "dem Problem" reden will und gibt das Telefon Elijah. Elijah geht ran und sagt ihm, dass er nach Mystic Falls zurück kehren wird. Klaus legt auf mit den Worten "Komm nach Hause Bruder. Wir regeln das wie eine Familie." Aussehen Elijah ist ein äußerst attraktiver Mann. Er hat dunkle Haare, braune Augen und sieht seinem Bruder Kol ziemlich ähnlich. Außerdem trägt er so gut wie immer einen Anzug. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Als zweitältester Sohn von Mikael und Esther war Elijah lange Zeit der drittälteste Vampir der Welt und deshalb auch der drittstärkste bzw. zweitstärkste da Finn 900 Jahre in seinem Sarg lag. *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir uneingeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. *Die Weißeichen-Dolche: Aus einem alten Mystic Falls Schild, dass damals vollkommen aus der Weißeiche gebaut wurde, konnten von Damon viele weitere Dolche erschaffen werden, mit denen man einen Urvampir töten kann. Jedochh zerstörte Klaus die meisten davon. *Der Weißeichen-Dolch: Einer dieser Dolche wurde verhext, sodass er, wenn man damit einen Urvampir tötet, nicht verbrennt. Er ist eine unbesiegbare Waffe und zurzeit im Besitz von Klaus (The Originals). Beziehungen *Klaus und Elijah *Elijah und Rebekah *Elijah und Kol *Elena und Elijah *Elijah und Jenna *Katherine und Elijah *Elijah und Damon *Elijah und Hayley * Elijah und Hope Auftritte Staffel 2 *Rose *Katerina *Das Opfer *Die Verwandlung *Heulende Wölfe *Die Dinnerparty *Der Hausgast (Neutralisiert) *Der letzte Tanz (Neutralisiert) *Klaus *Der letzte Tag *Das Ritual *Auferstanden von den Toten Staffel 3 *Die Ur-Familie (Flashback) *Die Bande des Schmerzes *Der verschlossene Sarg *Gefährliche Liebschaften *All meine Kinder *Die Verstorbenen Staffel 4 *Die Fünf (Flashback) *Splitter im Herzen *Der Abschlussball *Stadt der Vampire Verschiedenes * Elijah tauchte als erster Urvampir auf. * Er war der erste auftauchende Vampir, der einen anderen Vampir kontrollieren konnte. * Unter den Urvampiren scheint Elijah der loyalste und moralischste zu sein nach Finn. * Elijah wurde insgesamt sechs mal neutralisiert und ist somit mit Alaric der am häufigsten außer Gefecht gesetzte Charakter. * Elijah, Klaus und Rebekah sind die einzigen, die die ursprüngliche Petrova sowie ihre Doppelgänger als Menschen getroffen haben. * Nach Mikaels Tod war Elijah bis zu Mikaels Wiederauferstehung der älteste "lebende" Vampir, da Finn erst neutralisiert und dann vernichtet wurde. * Während er telefoniert, wechselt er immer die Seite (das Ohr). * Elijah ist seine Famile extrem wichtig. * Elijah möchte zusammen mit Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley sowie Klaus und Hayley's ungeborenem Kind eine wahre Familie gründen. * Er hat andauernd die Hände in den Hosentaschen (wenn möglich). * Er hat romatische Gefühle für Hayley * In einer von Esther hervorgerufenen Halluzination gesteht Elijah Hayley, dass er sie begehrt. Galerie﻿﻿﻿ Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Urvampire Elijah Mikaelson Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Rückblenden Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Außerhalb von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Getötet von Damon